


Bad Potters

by Thisissosobad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Chan, Extremely Underage, Graphic descriptions of violence, Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Seriously disturbing fic, Snuff, Trigger Warnings, Underage - Freeform, brutal sex, violent rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: James comes to see his father one night. He has raped a girl and needs his father's advice. He did not expect what happened next.
Each chapter will contain a memory of either James or Harry.
WARNING:This fic is very, very bad. If you have ANY doubt that you might want to read it, don't do it.





	1. Bad Potters

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR:  
> Rape and all sorts of molestation of people of any age, or animals, is extremely wrong and cannot be excused. Rapists should be punished severely. This fic is NOT encouragement to commit rape! It is fiction, and the views and actions described in this fic are not my own.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Please read the tags. If you are triggered by any of them, don't read it!
> 
> All tags are not represented in each chapter and may not occur until later chapters. I'll try to give warning before each chapter about which tags will be used there. That way you can skip chapters if the tags disturb you and still read some of it. It will not be necessary to read each chapter to get what's going on; it's mainly just pure smut.
> 
> This chapter will contain: Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex and Chan.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter One

James walked down the hallway towards his father’s office. He hesitated, just a fraction, before knocking on the door lightly with one index finger knuckle. Part of him hoped his father wouldn’t hear him.

“Come in.”

_Shit._

James swallowed audibly and shifted from one foot to the other a few times before putting his hand to the door knob and opening the door. His father was sitting at his desk, deeply engrossed in paperwork. James knew he hated paperwork.

“What is it, James,” his father asked absently as he highlighted a sentence with red ink. He stood up and turned around, scanning the bookshelf behind his desk.

“I think I’m in trouble,” James answered.

“Oh?” his father asked as he found what he was looking for. He turned around to place a large tome on his desk, still not looking at James. “What kind of trouble?” He opened the book and started leafing through it.

“I…” James cleared his throat. “I may have raped a girl.”

“You may have or you have?” his father asked, still just leafing through the book, looking for whatever.

“I have,” James said, confused at his father’s lack of reaction, and wishing he would do him the decency of looking at him, but at the same time grateful that he wasn’t.

“Someone you know?” Still no eye contact; just scanning the pages of the book.

“A girl from school,” James clarified.

“Does she know it was you?”

“No.”

Marking a spot in the book with his finger, his father finally looked up. He frowned. “Then I don’t see the problem? Why are you in trouble?”

James looked at his father incredulously. “I _raped_ her. Last time I checked that’s illegal.”

“Well, do you want to turn yourself in?” his father asked, looking slightly puzzled.

“No, of course not,” James answered.

“Then I repeat: I don’t see the problem.”

“I…” James was at a loss for words.

Marking the page with a dog ear, his father closed the book. “Sit down, James,” he said, gesturing to the comfortable leather chair in front of his desk.

James sat.

His father summoned a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses. He poured a very generous amount in both glasses – three fingers at least – and passed James one. His dad raised his glass in a silent ‘cheers’ and took a deep sip. James mimicked him.

“Go on,” James’ father said and nodded in the direction of the glass. “Finish it.”

James tipped the glass and downed the strong liquid.

His dad leaned back and observed James for a few moments.

“Now that you’ve had some liquid courage I want you to answer some questions, and as honestly as you can, no matter what the answer. I assure you, I won’t think ill of you.”

James shifted in his seat. “Alright.”

“So, did you like it?” his father asked.

James pondered if he should pretend – give the impression that he hadn’t. “Yes,” he answered. Because honestly, who didn’t enjoy getting off?

“What about it did you like?”

James frowned. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean, was it just the sex, you know, the release? Was it her sounds? The situation, or perhaps the power?”

James once again pondered if he should pretend but decided against it. His dad had been pretty laissez faire about it so far. “All of it, I think. I mean, the release was good, obviously, but I think it was intensified by the power I had over her.” Across from him, James thought he saw his father smirk.

“Would you go back?”

“Go back?” James asked.

“Yeah, I mean; do you feel guilty? Do you regret it? If you had the power, would you change it? Think back carefully before you answer.”

James knew he should answer that, yes, he _did_ regret it, he _did_ feel guilty, he _would_ change it, because that would be the expected and appropriate answer, but decided to answer his father’s question honestly. “I don’t think so. If I had a time turner I think I’d probably do it again. So I guess I don’t. Except the part where I might get thrown in Azkaban.” He frowned.

“Son,” his father said, leaning forward now and looking serious. “There is nothing wrong with knowing what you want and taking it.”

“Except that it’s illegal,” James pointed out again. “It’s against the law.”

“Yes, James,” his father said. “As Head Auror I do know what the law says. Still, I stand by what I just said: There’s nothing wrong with knowing what you want and taking it. You shouldn’t be ashamed of your desires. If it’s within your power and mind set to claim something, it’s your right. As long as you don’t get caught, there’s no point in taking the law literally. The law was made for and by weak people who can’t defend themselves and need a piece of paper to say what can and can’t be done to them.”

“So it’s like survival of the fittest?”

“You could say that, yes,” his father said. “Still, it’s the people behind the law who are also mostly in charge of Azkaban, so don’t get caught if you plan on doing it again.”

“If I plan on doing it again? You really don’t care?” James asked seriously.

“Actually, James, I’m rather proud that you dare admit to yourself what you want.” James’ father looked pleased. “Is she the only one you’ve had sex with?”

“No,” James admitted. “There were others.”

“But she’s the only one you raped?”

“I think that’s a matter of definition,” James said carefully.

His dad licked his lips subconsciously.

“Dad, have you ever…?” James continued then trailed off.

“Raped someone?” his father finished for him.

“Yeah.”

His father was quiet for a few moments, looking pensive.

“I’ll tell you what, James; I’ll trade Pensieve memories with you. I think you need to see that there’s nothing wrong with what you did, except in the eye of society.”

James snorted. “The eye of society is generally what sets the rules.”

“True,” his father said. “But that still doesn’t mean you shouldn’t claim what’s yours to take, as long as nobody knows about it.”

He got up and retrieved a portable Pensieve James didn’t even know he had from a hidden cabinet behind a painting. (Such a muggle cliché.)

“Come, James,” his father said as he placed the Pensieve on the desk.

“You’re really serious?” James asked as he got up and joined him.

His father looked him in the eyes. They were the same height now, but James would probably wind up a couple of inches taller in a few years.

“Very,” he answered. “Tonight we’ll watch yours. The one you were worried about. Do you know how to extract the memory?”

As an answer James put his wand to his temple and extracted the memory, directing it into the phial his dad was holding out in front of him. When he was done, his father emptied the memory into the Pensieve.

“Ready?” his father asked.

James felt surreal. Like he had dropped down in some alternate universe or something. “You want to do it now?” he asked.

“As good a time as any, don’t you think?” his dad answered.

James nodded.

He watched as his dad lowered his head over the Pensieve, and moved to do the same. He leaned lower and, suddenly, he was pulled down into the Charms classroom on the third floor at Hogwarts.

James had never been in a Pensieve memory before and looked around in awe as he took in the surroundings. It looked completely like it had that night: Flitwick’s desk pulled to the side of the room, probably to leave space for a demonstration of some charm or other, a few of the desks at the front of the classroom pulled backwards for the same reason, a few pieces of parchment balled up on the floor here and there, and a young girl searching frantically for something under various desks. Her hair was a light brown, a bit longer than shoulder length, and she was wearing loose striped pyjama bottoms and a small, low cut top.

James looked towards the door where he knew his memory-self was standing, hidden by the invisibility cloak he had been given by his father.

“Who is she?” a voice sounded next to his real self.

He looked to the side and saw his dad standing next to him. He didn’t know why it surprised him to see his father there – they had, after all, entered the memory together.

“Third year Ravenclaw,” James answered. “I saw her on the map. That’s how I knew she was there. It’s easier to do prefect rounds just using the map, so…” He shrugged.

“That’s excellent, James,” his dad whispered. “Catch them when they’re alone.”

James looked to the side, still surprised at his father’s reaction to the whole… thing.

The girl was crawling on the floor, still searching, her pert little arse swaying this way and that in front of them. At some point she turned around, facing James and his dad on her hands and knees and giving them a fair view of her non-existent cleavage. It was an incredibly erotic sight, and James remembered thinking at the time that she would look perfect on her knees in front of him with his cock between her swollen lips.

“Third year,” his dad repeated quietly. “Thirteen.”

James nodded.

“Where are you?” his father asked.

“Over there, by the door,” James answered. “I’m wearing the cloak.”

The girl stood up in front of a desk and rubbed her face. She looked tired and resigned. She’d probably been looking for an essay or something.

James knew that his memory-self had now entered the classroom, moving to stand behind the girl. He heard himself whisper _‘Obscuro’_ and watched as the girl was blindfolded. She let out a surprised squeak and started clawing at the blindfold, in vain. James’ memory-self pulled off the invisibility cloak.

“Ah, there you are,” his father said.

“Yeah,” James answered.

Memory-James moved to stand behind the girl. He pointed his wand at her back. _‘Incarcerous’_ , he said, and thick ropes started wrapping themselves around the girl’s wrists, pulling her forward and tying her hands to each their table leg. The girl started thrashing and screaming, panicked. _‘Silencio’_. Memory-James cast a silencing spell on the door, making sure the girl’s screams were contained in the classroom. He pulled out the map and checked to see if anyone was nearby that might have heard and might come to interrupt him. There was no-one.

Memory-James stepped up closer to the girl. He cocked his head and used a severing charm to cut her top all the way from top to bottom on her back. As he cut the straps the loose fabric fell off her back and left it bare, covering the desk like a cloth instead.

Real James watched Memory-James rub his growing bulge and felt himself go hard. Well, hard _er_. He’d been half hard ever since his dad started on about being entitled to whatever he wanted.

The girl was still thrashing about and screaming, fighting against the restraints. Memory-James smiled a small smile as he put his hands on her back, feeling her skin.

“She looks so soft,” his father said absently.

“She was,” James answered.

Memory-James’ hands slid lower, his fingertips resting at the top of the elastic band of her pyjama bottom. The girl thrashed harder as she realised what was coming. With a swift movement Memory-James pulled down her pyjama bottom, which came to rest in a pool around her feet, leaving her cunt bare and exposed. He pulled out his rock-hard leaking cock from his sweatpants and ran the palm of his hand over it and up and down the shaft, using the pre come as lube. He raised his hand high in the air and let it fall on her buttock with a hard slap that left it red. The girl howled in pain.

Real James looked to the side to see how his dad was reacting to what was happening. To his surprise his dad was absently rubbing his hand over a considerable bulge in his trousers, moving his hips slightly to gain friction. James’ first thought was how inappropriate that was; rubbing your cock with your son standing next to you. Then it came to mind that the whole situation was ridiculously inappropriate so it practically seemed fitting to add communal wanking to it. He must have made a sound of some sort, because his dad looked to the side. Their eyes met and James’ dad’s lips quirked up in one side. He raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge before unzipping his trousers and pulling out his cock. James swallowed. Then he did the same, and started stroking.

Memory-James was still stroking himself as he placed a thumb at the girl’s back entrance. She screamed as he pushed it in dry. After a short while of wriggling it around inside her he pulled it out and leaned over the girl, reaching up to force the finger into her mouth where he moved it around, making sure she got a good taste of herself.

James’ dad laughed at that, and James couldn’t help feeling pleased.

Memory-James removed his finger from the girl’s mouth. He parted her buttocks with one hand and lined himself up with the other. Then he shoved his cock into her unprepared pussy in one hard shove.

The scream that filled the room was ear-piercing and Real James saw Memory-James’ lips part in a silent moan at the sound. Next to him, James heard his dad moan as well.

“Virgin?” his father asked, still stroking his cock and watching the show intently.

“Yeah,” James answered. He still remembered the feeling of the resistance of her hymen, and the breaching of it.

His dad moaned again and the quiet ‘fap-fap-fap’-sounds that were heard from his father’s ministrations to his cock sped up a notch.

Without letting the girl adjust to the intrusion Memory-James placed both hands on her hips, holding them tightly in place as he started thrusting into her at a gruelling pace. His head dropped backwards and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

The girl had started sobbing. Real James moved around the desk, taking advantage of the fact that he could move around in the memory and watch himself from a different angle. His father stayed where he was, watching Memory-James’ cock pound in and out of the girl.

Memory-James leaned forward, covering the girl’s back with his torso. The restraints were pulling her arms taut and she was pressed flush against the desk. Memory-James moved his hands up, forcing them under her to cup her pert little barely-there breasts, tweaking the nipples hard. The girl’s face scrunched up, and she cried harder. Memory-James moved one hand to her hair, fisting it tightly and pulling back, exposing the girl’s throat and face to Real James. Her face was tear-streaked, and black smudges of mascara were covering the area around her eyes and smeared in streaks down her cheeks.

The girl’s cries had softened to small, resigned whimpers and sobs.

James dared a look in his father’s direction. He was panting hard as he took in the scene of his at the time just-turned-sixteen year old son molesting a girl three years his junior. As Memory-James let go of the girl’s hair, moving his other hand down to molest her breast again, James’ dad moved to stand next to James by the girl’s head. He sped up his stroking once more and let out a strangled moan as he emptied himself, aiming his load at the girl’s head. The thought of his dad’s come painting the girl’s mouth and cheeks, had this not been a memory, had James come undone and he, too, came hard, aiming at the girl’s face.

Just then, Memory-James came with a restrained moan, emptying himself inside the girl.

Real James tucked himself in. He chanced a look to his side. His dad was already tucked in. He didn’t look as if something significant, like wanking with your son to the memory of said son’s rape of a young girl, had just happened. James tried to copy him and appear unaffected.

Memory-James withdrew from the girl and wiped his cock on the fabric of her top that was still covering the desk like a small cloth. He then turned around to leave the room. Right before he was about to exit the door he sighed, bowing his head. He turned and moved to stand behind the girl again, pulling out his wand and casting _‘Tergeo’, ‘Reparo’, ‘Relashio’, ‘Obliviate’, ‘Confundus’_ in quick succession. Then he turned again and this time left the room, leaving the confused girl still bending over the desk and thinking she’d fallen asleep there somehow.

James and his dad exited the memory and James shook his head, trying to free himself of the weird feeling.

“Sit,” his father gestured once again to the chair in front of the desk. James sat.

“So,” his dad continued, sitting down in his own chair behind the desk, “how do you feel about it now that you’ve had a chance to watch it again?”

“Okay, I guess,” James answered.

“Just okay?”

James’ lips quirked up. “I liked it. I liked it a lot.”

His dad looked pleased. “Good. I’m glad. That shows that you are not too weak to acknowledge what you want and claiming your right.”

James smiled a small smile.

“What was with the sigh at the end, though?” his dad asked.

James was silent a while. “You’ll think I’m depraved.”

“Trust me, son,” his dad said with a smirk, “Whatever you’ve done or thought about doing, I’ve done worse. I guarantee it.”

James sighed and threw out his hands. “Well, it was just sort of anticlimactic, you know?”

“How so?” his dad asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, I really, really liked the power. I really liked that she _knew_ I had the power. That she _knew_ she wouldn’t be able to get away. That she _knew_ her first time had been against her will. And then I had to obliviate her after. And delete all traces.”

“You couldn’t have not obliviated her?”

“I could, but then she’d tell someone for sure and there’d be an investigation. They would have been bound to find out it was me.”

“Excellent, James,” his dad said. “ _That_ is how you don’t get caught.”

“It’s why I kept so quiet,” James said. “So she wouldn’t recognise my voice. I didn’t think about till after that she wouldn’t even remember she’d heard me talk to her.”

“You wanted to talk to her?”

“Yeah. I wanted to say things to her. To demean her.”

James’ father retrieved the bottle of whiskey again and poured another two glasses. He passed James one.

“James, tell me, what is your idea of the perfect situation?”

James thought for a couple of minutes. “Well, it would be a girl. I think probably around the same age, but it wouldn’t have to be. I’d attack her from behind, like this time. Only I wouldn’t blindfold her. I don’t know if I’d use ropes or just hold her down by force. I’d tell her things. Talk dirty to her and really demean her. I’d leave bruises. All over her. And I’d leave her there; half-unconscious and half-dressed and with my come running out of her. I wouldn’t care that she might get pregnant. And I wouldn’t obliviate her; I’d want her to think of me every time she tries to have sex for the rest of her life. I’d want to… I’d want to destroy her.”

James bit his lip. He’d gone hard again just thinking about it. He looked at his father whose eyes were also hungry and filled with lust.

“You feel guilty admitting to these things,” his father said. It wasn’t a question.

“Well, it’s not exactly the done thing, is it?” James asked.

“I’ll tell you what; we’ll watch the memories together,” his dad said after a small pause. “We’ll work on your perception of right and wrong and how to manoeuvre in it in a society ruled by weaklings. Then I’ll see if I can help you achieve what you need.”

“Thank you,” James said after a while.

“You’re welcome, James,” his dad said, smiling. “What are parents for, if not to offer help and guidance?”

“When will we watch the next one?” James was already eager to continue.

“Thursday, I think will have to do.”

Today was Monday.

“ _Thursday?_ ” James asked. He could almost hear the whine in his voice.

“Afraid so,” His father answered. “Your mother has Quidditch practice the entire week, so I’m taking your sister to her dance class tomorrow evening. Apparently they don’t do summer holidays. I promised to take her out for dinner, so you and Al will be eating alone, by the way. Well, most likely Scorpius Malfoy will join you... And then I’m going camping with Al and Scorpius the day after tomorrow for the night, so I’m afraid the earliest is Thursday.”

“But…” James said, “Can’t we just do it tomorrow after you get home? After Lily’s tucked in?”

“Eager are we?” his dad asked with a smirk. Then he continued, “I guess tomorrow evening would be doable. Stop by my office tomorrow evening then.”

James grinned as he got up. He was already looking forward to spending quality time with his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' dad picks a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little uncertain about this chapter so please let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> This chapter will contain underage sex (15), underage drinking, rough sex and rape.

Chapter Two

 

The evening following his admission, nine o’clock found James standing outside the door to his father’s study. His hands were clammy and he was shifting his feet nervously. It surprised James how nervous he actually was, seeing as he had been walking around restlessly the entire day, glancing at the clock every other minute, eagerly awaiting his sister’s bedtime. He had made arrangements with his dad to come to his office after Lily was tucked in to watch his dad’s memory together.

And now he was standing there; hands clammy, forehead breaking sweat and breath quickening. James wiped his hands on his trousers and took a deep breath, pursing his lips as he blew out slowly. Then he shook his arms, cricked his neck, and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” his dad’s voice sounded.

James walked in.

“Good evening, James,” his dad said.

“H-hi,” James croaked.

“You sound a little nervous,” his dad said. “I thought you’d be looking forward to this?”

“I was. I am. It’s just… unusual I guess.” James had a hard time looking his dad in the eyes and let his eyes flicker anywhere but at him.

His father walked to the drinks cabinet and retrieved two glasses.

“What would you like to drink this evening, James?”

“I can choose?” James asked.

“Sure,” his dad said.

James walked over to the drinks cabinet and peered in.

“That one,” he said, pointing at a large square bottle half full of clear liquid.

“Gin,” his dad said. “Excellent choice.” He poured a generous amount in both glasses and handed one to James, then lifted his own glass in a salute.

James took a deep sip and felt his throat burn and he was unable not to grimace.

“Cheers,” his dad said and winked, then tilted his glass and emptied it in one sip.

James coughed as he tried to gulp down the drink as fast as his father.

His dad smiled at that. “We’ll get you there.” He took James’ glass and put both glasses on the desk. “Ready, James?” he asked.

“Yeah,” James said. His nervousness had already subsided considerably.

“I, for one, have been looking very much forward to this.” He smirked as he unstopped the phial and poured the contents into the pensieve.

“Come, James; let’s jump in.” He smiled as James moved to the pensieve and lowered his head.

***

They were standing in a club. A muggle dance club. Where very loud house music was playing, making communication practically impossible. People were grinding against each other on the dance floor and crowding the bar area, trying to catch the bartender’s attention.

“Where the hell are we?” James shouted.

“Soho,” his dad shouted back.

“Where are you?” James asked.

As an answer his dad pointed his finger in the direction of the bar. Memory- dad was leaning on the bar, a mostly untouched pint of beer standing in front of him. He was tracing the rim of his glass with his index finger. His memory-dad was looking down as if studying a stain on the bar, but James could tell that he was focusing intently on something else.

As they moved closer a conversation between two girls standing at the bar a bit further down became clear.

“How come we can hear them so clearly?” James shouted.

“Extendable ears,” his dad shouted back. “Their conversation is part of the memory.”

The girls looked to be quite young. Seventeen tops. One had short dark brown hair in a stylish haircut. She was quite tall and skinny and was wearing black skinny jeans that made her legs look oddly thin and bony. She also wore a sequinned auburn corsage. Her eyes were painted with a thick layer of dark makeup in an obvious attempt to make her appear older than she was and her lips were painted in an equally thick layer of lipstick matching the colour of her corsage. She didn’t look very pretty. The other girl was quite short and had blonde hair that flowed beautifully down her back. She had more curves than her friend; a nice set of hips and big, firm-looking breasts. She was wearing ridiculously tall black stilettos and a red dress that stopped mid-thigh. It was very low-cut and showed a considerable amount of cleavage. She had soft-looking creamy skin that stood perfectly against the red dress. Her red lipstick made her lips look plush and kissable. Unfortunately she, too, had also chosen to try to make herself look older by applying a ridiculous amount of eye makeup.

“Yeah, so my mum was like:  _‘Sarah; you are fifteen years old and you are_ not _going clubbing!’_ ,” the girl in the red dress imitated in a high-pitched voice. She raised her index finger and wagged it in front of her, as she continued, “ _‘are you completely unaware of how many men are out there just waiting to take advantage of a silly little girl like you?’_ ”

“Sarah,” James said pensively. The name didn’t suit her very well, he thought.

“Doesn’t really fit her, does it?” his dad asked. “I think of her as Blondie.”

“Blondie.” James tasted the name. It was much better.

The skinny tall girl laughed. “So how d’you get away?”

“Pretended to agree with her and went to my room.” The blonde girl – Sarah – Blondie  –  laughed a small laugh. “I got changed and put my nightgown on and went to say goodnight. Then I turned my telly up loud and climbed out the window.” She looked awfully proud of herself.

“And she didn’t even notice you were wearing your dress underneath?” Skinny Tall Girl asked.

Blondie shook her head. “Nuh-uh.”

They both laughed.

“And I mean, like, everybody’s so nice. She’s completely overreacting. Nobody’s taking advantage. And we get all these free drinks.” She gestured at the considerable amount of empty glasses that were cluttering the bar area where the girls were standing.

Skinny Tall Girl raised her index finger and wagged it at Sarah, imitating what the blonde had done a moment ago. “ _’Sarah; you are a silly little girl’_.”

They both laughed again.

James rolled his eyes.

Suddenly skinny tall girl’s hand flew to her pocket. She pulled out her phone  and looked at it. “Shit, it’s from my sister. I told mum and dad I’d be staying with her. Mum called her and wanted to talk to me, but sis told her I’m in the shower. She’s gonna call back in twenty. I gotta go, Sarah.” She looked at Sarah apologetically.

“Oh nooo,” Sarah whined. “We were having so much fuuuun.” She pouted her lips. James rolled his eyes again. Merlin how immature.

“I know, soooryyy,” Skinny Tall Girl whined back.

James snorted at their immaturity and heard his dad make a small laugh next to him. “Ridiculous, aren’t they?” his dad asked.

James just snorted again as reply.

“You wanna walk back together?” Skinny Tall Girl asked.

“No, I think I’ll stay and finish my drink,” Blondie said. “See if I can get someone to buy me another one.”

“Bet you can if you show some cleavage.” Skinny Tall Girl laughed and Blondie giggled.

“But don’t get taken advantage of,” Skinny Tall Girl said with a grin and wagged her index finger.

“Silly little girl,” they said in unison and broke down laughing.

James gagged at their silliness. “Sweet Merlin,” he said. “It’s like she’s almost begging for it.”

“I thought so, too,” his dad said.

“Call you tomorrow, luv,” Skinny Tall Girl said. She gave her friend a hug and left.

Blondie emptied her drink. Then she turned her back to the bar and perused her surroundings, probably looking for someone to buy her next drink. Fucking tease.

“I just cast a warming charm and compulsion charm on her,” James’ dad shouted to James.

James looked to where his memory-dad was sitting at the bar. He spotted the tip of his wand disappearing up his sleeve. Memory-dad – or Memory-Harry, James decided it would be prudent to name him since he was going to witness him having sex – got up and turned to leave without looking at the girl.

This being his dad’s memory, James had to follow Memory-Harry and wasn’t able to stay and watch the girl, though through the corner of his eye he thought he saw her wipe her forehead and fan her face with her hands.

They followed James’ Memory-dad outside through a door marked with a faded No Exit-sign. The door led to an empty back-alley. Memory-Harry positioned himself next to the door, ensuring that he would be hidden by the door when it opened and someone walked out.

After only a few moments the door opened again, and memory-Harry was hidden from view.

Blondie made a sigh of relief when the fresh air hit her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, letting the door fall shut, exposing Memory-Harry standing close behind her, unnoticed by the girl.

Memory-Harry had an almost hungry look on his face. No hint of a smile or smirk. His eyes were dark, hard and merciless. He looked scary. Almost evil.

“Psst,” Memory-Harry said, startling the girl who gasped and made a small start as she turned to look.

“Hello, Blondie,” he said quietly. Then, without giving her any time to react, Memory-Harry raised his fist and hit her hard in the face.

James gasped and felt his cock harden. From the corner of his eye he saw his real dad turn his head to look at him. James was pretty sure he was smirking.

Memory-Harry grabbed hold of the shocked girl’s hair and fisted it. He turned and slammed her face first into the brick wall. Then he pressed himself flush up against her, pinning her to the wall. He shook his arm to unfree his wand from the holster and it fell into his hand.

“Colloportus,” Memory-Harry said quietly, pointing at the door and ensuring they would not be disturbed.

The girl whimpered and struggled to try to free herself from her attacker’s grip. Memory-Harry pulled her hair, pulling back her head. He stuck out his tongue and licked her exposed throat. Then he slammed her head into the wall hard. The blonde girl stopped struggling and sobbed loudly.

Memory-Harry leaned in. “You should have listened to your mother. Sarah,” he whispered in her ear, and the girl sobbed again.

“Merlin,” James whispered. He was so hard now. His real dad snickered lightly.

His fist still buried in her hair, Memory-Harry pressed his elbow down between her shoulder blades. He reached down between them to unfasten his belt and trousers. Using one hand Memory-Harry pushed his trousers down over his arse cheeks to free his cock.

James couldn’t help looking at his dad’s cock. It was bigger than his own both in length and width. Better looking than most other cocks he’d seen on his dorm mates and in the ‘Wanton Witch’ magazines he and his dorm mates smuggled in to Hogwarts, and  in the ‘Violated’ magazines he wisely kept firmly locked away, unbeknownst to anyone. Then he mentally socked himself for thinking about his father’s cock.

Memory-Harry let his hand slide up the girl’s dress to pull down her knickers. They were innocent little girl’s panties; white and dotted with little red and pink hearts. Then he took hold of his cock and lined it up against her dry pussy.

At the feeling of Memory-Harrys prick lining up against her entrance the girl started screaming and started thrashing around. Memory-Harry immediately snaked his right hand around her to squeeze her throat and moved his left up to cover her mouth with his hand while squeezing her nose shut with his index finger and thumb.

“Shut up, you fucking cunt,” Memory-Harry said.

James’ trousers felt uncomfortably tight and he was pretty sure he made an actual whimper.

The girl shut up. Memory-Harry removed his hand from her throat and moved it down to line up his prick again. She screamed into his hand as he pushed in.

“Fuck,” James whimpered, and was unable to resist anymore. Hands shaking with need, he quickly unbuttoned his trousers and freed his cock from the too tight space, immediately beginning to stroke it as he watched his Memory-dad fuck the girl hard; one hand still covering her mouth and the other resting next to her head on the brick wall for support.

Next to him, his dad unbuttoned his own trousers and started wanking as well. It seemed he had just been waiting for James to cave in. To James’ surprise it didn’t feel nearly as inappropriate to be wanking alongside his dad as it had the last time. This time it very nearly felt natural. Nearly.

James was consumed in watching Memory-Harry fucking the girl, when suddenly a sharp voice was heard from their left.

_“What the fuck is goin’ on ‘ere?”_

Memory-Harry looked to the side in the direction of the voice. The girl, whose eyes had been shut tight since Memory-Harry pushed in, opened them wide, and James could see hope filling her teary mascara smeared eyes. Three burly men were standing a little further down the alley, taking in the spectacle. James wondered why they asked. It was pretty obvious to him that the girl was there against her will.

“Leave us be and you can have her after,” Memory-Harry said.

The three men looked at each other. One of them gave a small nod. “Yeah, alright.” The men started waiting for their turn, watching the show intently.

“Did you cast a spell on them, too?” James asked.

“Nope,” his dad answered. “They were just very easily persuaded. I’m fairly certain they would have expected her to repay the favour anyway if they _had_ chosen to try to rescue her.”

James directed his attention to his Memory-dad fucking the unfortunate girl again.

Memory-Harry smiled a feral smile at the men’s acceptance, and the girl screamed into his fist again with the knowledge that the nightmare had most likely just begun.

“I believe I told you to shut up,” Memory-Harry said. He let the index finger and thumb of the hand covering her mouth squeeze her nose shut, cutting off her air supply. He snuck his other arm around her and squeezed it tight around her throat again.

The girl tried to shake her head to get Memory-Harry to let her breathe but he kept his hold on her throat, mouth and nose as he continued fucking her viciously. Soon her head turned red from lack of oxygen and after a few minutes her eyes started flickering and she started sagging against the wall.

James’ hand was a blur as he stroked himself. “Oh dear god,” he whimpered, attracting his dad’s attention.

“Careful, James,” his dad said as he continued stroking himself. “You don’t want to come yet; there’s plenty more to come.”

James slowed down. His dad was right. It wouldn’t do to come before he’d seen it all, tempting though it may be.

Finally Memory-Harry let go of her and she gasped and coughed for air. He pulled out quickly and the girl winced. He then took firm hold of her hair, pulled her away from the wall and threw her on the ground. She landed hard on her back, knocking the air out of her. Memory-Harry was upon her immediately, forcing her legs apart and positioning himself between them. He reached down to adjust his prick, and thrust into her once again. He was resting on one elbow and forearm as he moved his hand up her side almost gently and let it continue over her breast and up to her collarbone. He curled his fingers and took hold of the red fabric covering her tits, and pulled down to expose them.

“Look at me,” he said softly as he squeezed her tit.

The girl sobbed and didn’t look. Memory-Harry moved his hand from her tit and slapped her in the face hard several times. “Do as I say or I _will_ kill you.”

She looked him in the eyes and Memory-Harry removed his hand to fondle her breast again. She looked deliciously scared and panicked.

“Remember my face,” he told her as he continued to thrust into her. Remember my eyes. My hair colour. My skin tone. Every time you see someone with the same colour eyes or hair or skin, a similar outfit, a similar scent, you will remember this.”

The girl sobbed harder but didn’t look away.

“Listen to the beat of the music,” Memory-Harry continued. James suddenly became aware of the soft beat that was audible through the closed door. “Every time you hear this song – this beat – you will think of this.

“Every time you look at your silly little friend, you will remember that she abandoned you and caused this to happen to you.

“Every time you try to make love to someone you will know that I had you first. Every time someone comes inside you, you will know that I did first.”

At those words the girl started struggling again with renewed powers. “No, please, please don’t,” she sobbed. “I’m not on the pill. Please don’t.”

“I don’t care,” Memory-Harry answered. He picked up pace again, panting and grunting as he pounded into her.

The girl was crying, occasionally begging “Please” or “don’t” or “please don’t do this”.

Memory-Harry let go of the girl’s tit and moved his arm so both elbows were now resting on the ground on either side of her shoulders. He moved his hands to her hair and fisted them in it tightly, holding her head firmly in place.

It was obvious to James that Memory-Harry was almost there, so he allowed himself to finally speed up his hand’s movements on his prick. Next to him his dad was doing the same thing.

“And every time you look in the mirror and see your scar you will remember this,” Memory-Harry said.

James wondered which scar his Memory-dad was talking about; he hadn’t seen any.

Then Memory-Harry lowered his head and bit down on the girl’s cheek hard, breaking the skin and causing her to scream out loud.

Oh, James thought. That _would_ leave a scar.

“And know that you brought this on yourself. You instigated this by choosing to go out dressed like that. By accepting drinks from strangers. Flirting. Teasing. This is what happens to fucking little teasing cunts.”

The girl kept on screaming in pain and soon Memory-Harry hammered his cock into her, pumping her molested pussy full of come.

James was not far behind. He moved to stand directly next to the girl and then crouched down. He took aim and came hard, shooting the pearly white essence in the direction of her face.

Spent, he turned to look at his dad. His dad was still stroking his cock, his other hand inside his trousers, fondling his balls. His eyes were half closed and he was biting his lip. Few moments after, he also came, aiming at the girl.

Memory-Harry had stood up while James had been watching his dad, and was now zipping his trousers and adjusting his clothes.

He turned to look at the three men, still standing there waiting their turn. “All yours,” he said. Then he walked past them, not sparing the girl a second glance. This being his father’s memory, James had to follow him, though he would have liked to see what the men planned on doing with her.

So James turned and followed Memory-Harry walking away from the s scene.

The girl screamed behind them.

*

James pulled his head out of the pensieve as the memory ended.

He stood speechless for a while then uttered a simple, “wow”. He slowly turned to look at his dad, an almost awed expression on his face.

His dad smirked. “Thought you’d like it.”

James nodded. “Yeah.”

“Sit.” His dad nodded in the direction of a chair and they both sat down.

“It was the one most similar to the scenario you described yesterday,” his dad continued. “That’s why I chose that one.”

James grinned and made a small laugh. “It was perfect.”

His father went to the drinks cabinet and picked a round bottle containing dark golden liquid.

“Cognac,” his father explained as he passed James a glass.

“I’m fairly certain mum would resent you teaching me how to drink,” James said with a small smile while twirling the cognac in his glass.

His dad raised an eyebrow. “I’m fairly certain your mother would resent any of this. So let’s not tell her.”

“Fair point,” James answered and drank.

When James had finished his drink his dad clapped his hands together. “So, are we meeting again on Thursday?”

“Yes,” James said immediately then added, “Do you _have_ to go on that camping trip with Al and Scorpius?”

His dad laughed. “Yes, son, I have to. It won’t hurt you to wait another couple of days.  Use the memory from today when you rub off. And think about which memory of yours you want us to watch when I get back.”

“All right,” James said, resigned. He stood up. “Night, dad. And thanks. It was awesome.”

“Always a pleasure, son,” his dad said and also stood.

When outside his dad’s office, James leaned against the door and let out a content sigh. As long as there were more memories like this to come, he could wait until Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is James' turn to show a memory. Celebration in the Quidditch locker rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction!
> 
> This chapter contains extremely underage (12), gangbang, group rape.

”So, James,” James’ dad said as they stood together in his office, bending over the pensieve.

They had both finished a –relatively large, James thought – glass of some sort of Scotch. James had tried not to wince so as to impress his father, but hadn’t quite succeeded.

“So,” James answered. His palms were sweaty, and he felt a wave of nausea at the thought that this time he and his dad were going to visit one of _his_ memories.

He took a deep breath and resolutely poured the contents of the small phial into the pensieve. They both leaned further in and eventually were sucked down into the memory.

When they landed, James’ dad looked around. “Merlin, it’s been long since I was last here,” he said. “I can almost smell the leather and wood.”

“Yeah, well, just be glad you don’t remember the scent of post-Quidditch sweat,” James answered drily.

They were standing in the Quidditch locker rooms of Hogwarts.

Suddenly a group of noisy youngsters barged in the door, cheering loudly. They were dressed in red and gold Quidditch robes.

“Your team,” his dad said matter-of-factly.

James nodded.

“Tell me about the others,” his dad said. “I’m not familiar with them all.”

James looked around. “Well, that’s Callum, you know him,” James said and pointed towards a tall, slender, wiry-looking boy same age as James, with sandy hair and big blue eyes. James’ family were well familiar with Callum, as he was in James’ year and was a frequent guest in the Potter household during holidays. Callum was the team keeper.

“Yeah, him I know. What about the others?”

“Well, that’s Finn and Flynn,” James said and pointed to two identical burly-looking blokes with dark brown hair and long crooked noses. “Fourth year. Well, fifth soon, I guess. They’re twins.”

“That I can see. Beaters?”

“Yup,” James answered.

“That’s Andrew,” James said, pointing towards a young boy with blond hair and big innocent blue eyes. “He’s our youngest. Second year. Chaser, like me.”

James’ dad nodded.

“And that’s Maggie and Laura.” James pointed in the direction of the two girls joining in the celebratory cheering. Maggie had auburn hair, brown eyes, and was curvy with a pair of delicious large breasts. Laura was quite petite in both height and build, with straw coloured curls and freckles dotting her tanned skin. “Maggie’s a chaser, too, and Laura’s our seeker.”

“Year?” his dad asked.

“Maggie’s in sixth, and Laura’s in third.”

“Which match was this?” James’ dad turned to look at him.

“Last Gryffindor match this year. We just beat Slytherin. Ensured the Cup.”

His dad nodded and looked around. “Who’s that?” He nodded his head towards a small figure clad in silver and green Quidditch robes, huddled in a corner and trying to seem invisible.

James grinned. “Danielle LeFevre. She’s the Slytherin seeker. Second year.”

“Cute little thing,” his dad said quietly and licked his lips.

She was indeed a cute little thing. Slender, dark brown hair, big brown puppy eyes with long black lashes, and pink plush lips.

The girl was sniffling and shaking slightly.

Memory-James cocked his head and grinned. Then he assumed a concerned look on his face and went over to the distressed girl, and crouched down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, now, what’s this about?” he asked gently. “Why are you so upset?”

Danielle sniffled, but otherwise remained quiet. The rest of the room was quiet as well, all eyes on Memory-James and the Slytherin seeker.

“Come now, sweetie, it’s just a game. It’s not the end of the world.”

“It is,” she sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. “They’ll punish me.”

“Who will punish you?” Memory-James asked.

“The rest of my team,” Danielle answered.

“Punish you? Why? So you lost a game – big deal,” Memory-James said.

“It _is_ a big deal. They’ll punish me. They said they’d punish me if we didn’t win. If I didn’t catch the snitch.”

“Oh hush, honey,” Memory-James said in a soothing voice. “We won’t let anything happen to you, will we guys?” He directed the last part at his teammates.

“Of course not,” Callum said in a gentle and reassuring voice, crouching down next to Memory-James. “We’ll protect you.”

The Slytherin seeker looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. “You will?”

“We will?” Laura, the third year Gryffindor seeker asked dubiously.

“Of course we will,” Memory-James said, his grin at odds with his comforting words. “Dry your eyes, Dani, and have a drink with us. Then we’ll talk about how we can protect you, gorgeous.”

 “Gorgeous?” Danielle asked.

“Yeah,” Memory-James said. “We’ve always thought you were one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Haven’t we, Callum?”

“Absolutely,” Callum confirmed. “We’d be honoured if you’d have a drink with us. We were going to have a celebratory drink since we won the game, but we can make it a ‘Rescue Danielle’-drink instead.”

“Come on,” James’ dad said. “No one’s that stupid.”

The seeker wiped her eyes on her sleeves and sniffled again. Then she sat up straighter. “Okay,” she said.

James’ dad scoffed. “I thought Slytherins are supposed to be cunning.”

James grinned. “Yes, well, Callum and I often have that effect on girls.”

“You’re just the picture of modesty, aren’t you?” his dad laughed. James snorted but didn’t answer.

Meanwhile, Callum had sat down on the bench closest to the Slytherin. “Come here, Dani. Sit on the floor in front of me and I’ll give you a shoulder rub.”

Memory-James smirked. He looked around at his team mates and caught the eyes of Callum who smirked back.

Maggie, the sixth year chaser, rolled her eyes. “Ugh, not this again,” she said.

Memory-James grinned.

“Right, I’m out of here,” Maggie said. “I’ll shower in the dorm.”

“Not going to rat on us, are you?” Callum said sharply as Maggie headed for the door.

“Please,” Maggie said dryly. “If I was going to rat, I’d have done it years ago.”

James’ dad turned his head to look at James. “So this is a regular thing?”

James kept his eyes on the scene before him. “Well, I wouldn’t call it regular. More like occasional. When the opportunity presents itself.”

“All right,” his dad answered and diverted his attention to the show.

“Sure you don’t want to join,” Memory-James asked, without looking back at Maggie who was walking towards the door.

“Yeah. I have a date in the dungeons later. Perhaps I’ll find out what they were going to do to her.”

Memory-James looked over his shoulder at the chaser. “I will never understand what it is you see in those snakes,” he said.

“That’s exactly it,” Maggie answered. “The ‘snakes’. And this snake in particular is very gifted.” She leered at Memory-James.

Memory-James snorted at that.

“You’re disgusting,” Callum said.

Maggie flipped him two fingers. “Have fun,” she said on her way out.

Memory-James had stood up and retrieved a bottle and a small piece of folded parchment from his locker room.

“What is it?” his dad asked, gesturing at the bottle.

“Spiked pumpkin juice,” James answered.

“Spiked with what?”

“Whatever’s available,” James answered. “This one’s just firewhiskey, I think.”

Memory-James had his back to the Slytherin seeker who was sitting on the floor between Callum’s legs. He had started rubbing her shoulders. The girl’s eyes were closed and she was making small humming noises with pleasure.

Memory-James unfolded the parchment and revealed a very small phial of clear liquid.

“Conjure some glasses, someone,” he said, and Finn or Flynn, one of the Beater-twins, did so.

Memory-James poured generously from the bottle. Then he opened the small phial and placed a tiny drop of the clear liquid in one of the glasses.

“What’s that you got there?” Andrew the second-year asked curiously.

“Just something I got from Teddy Lupin,” Memory-James said quietly. “Now shut up.”

Next to him, James’ dad eyed the phial curiously. “Aahh, so that’s where it’s been disappearing to,” he said to himself.

 Memory-James turned and held the glass out to Danielle with a warm smile.

“There you go, sweetie,” he said.

“What is it?” she asked, eyeing it dubiously.

“Just pumpkin juice,” Memory-James answered.

She cocked a brow. “You celebrate your victories with pumpkin juice?” she asked dubiously. “That’s a bit lame, isn’t it?”

James’ dad snorted.

“I wasn’t certain you’d want alcohol in yours, seeing as you’re only twelve,” Memory-James said.

“Is there alcohol in yours?” Danielle asked.

“Yeah, some,” Memory-James answered.

“Then I want some, too,” the seeker demanded and raised her chin.

Memory-James’ brows furrowed. “I don’t know…” he said.

Danielle crossed her arms. “I’ve been drunk before, you know,” she said stubbornly.

Memory-James sighed. “Well, alright, if you’re sure.” He opened his locker and pulled out a half empty bottle of firewhiskey. He filled up her glass to the brim.

Andrew and Laura were both standing in the background, looking baffled.

James’ father frowned. “You already drugged her, though. You don’t need to get her drunk as well. The drug works perfectly well on its own.”

“I know,” James said. “But I find that it works even faster when they’re also drunk. I take it you know the stuff?”

“You could say that,” his dad said. “But that’s a story for another time.” He smirked at James, and returned his attention to the show. So did James.

Danielle had accepted the glass from Memory-James. She eyed it sceptically. “That’s, like, a _lot_ of alcohol.”

Memory-James shrugged. “You asked for it. But if you can’t handle it… If you’re too young… Maybe it’s best if we just call it a night.”

“No no, I’m not too young,” the twelve-year-old insisted.

“Fine,” Finn or Flynn said. “So have a sip.”

She put her glass to her lips and tipped it, swallowing the strong liquid. Memory-James put two fingers on the bottom of her glass, putting pressure on it and forcing her to drink it all. She coughed when she was done.

“There’s a good girl,” Memory-James said and smiled at her. She smiled back. Her eyes were already starting to blur. The shit worked fast.

Callum was still rubbing her shoulders but gradually moved his fingertips further down her front with each stroke. Soon, one hand slipped under her uniform shirt, and caressed her barely-there tit.

“What’re you doin’?” the girl asked in a slurry voice. “Stop.”

“Just relax, honey,” Callum said, bending forward and touching her earlobe with his lips.

“If she doesn’t like it…” Andrew said meekly from the other side of the locker room.

“Yeah,” Laura said.

“Don’t worry; she’ll like it,” Memory-James said. He raised his wand and mumbled a spell to vanish her uniform shirt and trousers, allowing Callum to rip her training bra down and freely roam her upper body with his hands.

The seeker whimpered. “Pleash don’t,” she said blurrily. She raised her arms slightly and batted at Callum’s hands. The drug and alcohol, however, had left her body week and heavy, and unable to defend herself.

Callum put his lips to her throat and started sucking and licking.

Next to Memory-James one of the twins unbuttoned his trousers and stepped forward. “Who goes first?” he asked.

“Not just yet,” Memory-James answered. “We have to make her cum first. She can’t cry ‘rape’ if she enjoys herself,” he said with a wolfish grin.

“Rape?” Andrew and Laura both repeated with shocked looks on their faces.

“Not if she enjoys it,” Memory-James explained. “Laura, you should come here and make sure it’s really, really good for her.” He gestured at Laura to come over.

Laura hesitantly moved over to the small girl on the floor, and sat down next to her.

“Now suck her tit,” Memory-James demanded.

Laura hesitated. “Do it,” Callum said, and removed one of his hands to allow her access. Laura leaned in and took one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking on it lightly.

James’ dad unbuttoned his trousers and took hold of his cock. He started stroking it idly.

Memory-James kneeled in front of her. He reached up and took hold of her panties, pulling them down and off. The girl was kicking as best she could while on the drug, to try to get Memory-James to stop. A pathetic attempt, as the drug and alcohol had left her body with barely any strength. Then he spread her legs, bent forward and attached his lips to her pussy. The girl gasped.

“Not rape if she enjoys it, eh?” James’ dad said with a grin. “That’s quite brilliant, James. You know, I’m pretty sure I could get that passed as law if I put pressure on the right people.”

“Really?” James asked.

“Yeah,” his dad answered. “Let me work on that.”

James had worn his pyjamas to his dad’s office that evening, for practicality, and pulled down his draw-string trousers, also releasing his hard cock.

The Slytherin seeker was half lying on the floor and half being held up by the armpits by Callum. He held her in a way that made sure her arms were restrained. Memory-James was sitting back on his heels, bending forward, and suckling her clit like a candy. It was obvious that the girl was trying her best to remain unaffected. But that was the beauty of the drug; the person who took it was still perfectly able to feel every sensation and touch, and also make them too week to fight it. The alcohol it was mixed in would cause the person to doubt whether something had really happened or if they had just had a very vivid and unpleasant dream, so she was unlikely to believe it real in the morning.

Danielle was whimpering lightly and thrashing around to the best of her ability.

Laura had picked up pace and was sucking her tit more enthusiastically, probably due to the fact that the Slytherin was reacting to it. And the fact that, well: boy or girl – who wouldn’t enjoy sucking a pert little tit.

“Andrew, do her other tit,” Callum said at one point. Andrew moved forward. He bent down and carefully closed his lips around the little nub.

Callum eased Danielle down to lie on the floor. Then he bent down and attacked her throat again, sucking and licking at it. One of the twins moved up and crouched down next to her as well, opposite Callum, and started sucking the other side of her throat.

The girl was whimpering and writhing on the floor. The other twin – the only one not involved in the touching and stimulation of the girl – bent over her, still standing. “Just let it go, sweetheart. There’s nothing you can do.”

James saw the resignation on Danielle as she finally gave in and came with a loud moan. Her muscles tightened, as much as was possible due to the drug and alcohol, as she rode out her orgasm.

Callum, Finn and Flynn cheered and howled as she came. Laura and Andrew both seemed awestruck.

Memory-James removed his mouth from her pussy and straightened his back. His mouth was glistening with the girl’s juices. He leered at her. “Told you she’d like it,” he told the others, who also stopped their ministrations.

“So…” Andrew said. “If we… you know… with her now it won’t be rape?”

“Precisely,” Memory-James answered. “You in?”

Andrew licked his lips, looking both excited and a little terrified. He nodded. “Who goes first?”

“I do,” Memory-James answered. “Because I made her cum. But don’t worry, we’ll all get our turn.”

Memory-James stood and undressed, then positioned himself between the second year Slytherin’s legs and, without ceremony, pushed in. The girl screamed but was unable to do more than some pathetic flailing, nothing close to getting the strong man off her.

Memory-James thrust into her without mercy.

“Virgin?” his dad asked.

“Couldn’t feel the cherry pop,” James answered. “It was tight enough that she could have been, though.”

“Huh,” his dad said.

Memory-James paused then spread his legs and grabbed the girl’s ass to adjust it so it was resting slightly on his thighs. He then continued to hammer into her, resting on his elbow. He moved his other hand up to slap her in the face hard several times. The girl whimpered but otherwise was quiet. Tears were streaming down her temples and into her hair. Eventually, Memory-James’ thrusts became erratic. He buried both hands in her hair and pulled hard as he came, roaring out his orgasm as he pumped his cum into her tight pussy.

The girl winced as he pulled her hair.

James and his dad moved to stand directly in front of her as Memory- James pulled out, trying to see the cum flowing out of her.

Next in line was Callum. His style was much the same as James’, also thrusting into her with vigour, pulling her hair and occasionally slapping her. At one point he reached down to squeeze her throat with one hand. At the girl’s choking and pathetic attempts to scratch at Callum’s hand, James came undone. He grunted loudly as he came.

“All of you get a turn?” James’ dad asked.

“Wait and see,” James said in a teasing voice.

“I’m just trying to determine whether I should cum now or wait,” his dad answered.

“Well,” James answered, “I’d say there’s time enough to cum now, and then again later. If you’re not too old to get it up twice.”

“Cheeky bastard,” his dad said and moved closer to the scene.

As Callum pulled out, James’ dad moved to stand directly in front of the young girl. He sped up his strokes and came hard, aiming at her used pussy. The strands of cum would have painted her cunt and stomach.

As Callum moved away, Finn and Flynn stepped forward. They did some sort of quiet twin-communication James had never understood, and one twin – possibly Finn – positioned himself on his back on the floor. The other twin, Flynn, hooked his arms under Danielle’s armpits and manoeuvred her to sit on top of Finn, one leg on each side and her pussy placed directly over Finn’s bigger than average-sized cock.

“That cock is huge,” James’ dad said. James nodded. It really was.

The small girl screamed as Flynn pushed her down to sit on his twin’s enormous cock.

James felt himself harden again and started stroking his cock lightly.

The Slytherin seeker’s body was too limp for her to move away and she sagged forward. Flynn kneeled behind her. He pushed her all the way down so her chest was flush against Finn’s. Then he spit on the fingers of one hand and moved them down between her arse cheeks.

“Oh yes,” James’ dad whispered. James looked down and saw that his cock had hardened again as well. His dad took hold of it and started working it while squeezing and rolling his balls with his other hand.

After barely any preparation, Flynn moved forward and roughly forced his large prick into the small girl’s tight arse hole. The twins moved in unison.

“God, it’s so tight,” Finn moaned. “I can feel your dick rubbing against mine.”

“I know, right?” Flynn answered.

Finn fisted the girl’s hair and tilted her head so he could reach her mouth with his. Then he forced his tongue into her mouth. The kiss lasted only a short while, as Flynn grabbed hold of her hair as well and pushed her head out of the way. Then he leaned down, squashing her upper body between his and his twin’s, and crushed his lips on Finn’s in a bruising kiss.

“Well, that was unexpected,” James dad said.

James snickered. “I guess it would be, to you. We’re used to it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” James answered. “They usually get each other off in the showers after Quidditch. I’m pretty sure they’re fucking, too, but I’ve never actually seen them do it. Doesn’t bother any of us.”

“All right,” his dad said.

“Does it bother you?” James asked.

“Not at all,” his dad said.

The girl was gasping for breath now, still trapped between the two beaters’ bodies. Their tongues were battling for power, and they were both thrusting into the girl with increasing speed and force. When Finn reached down to place his hands on Flynn’s arse cheeks, spreading them and letting his fingers prod against his entrance, Flynn came hard. He reached up and tweaked his brother’s nipple with one hand, and Finn came undone as well.

They both rested for a few moments, still sandwiching the girl.

“That was fucking hot as hell,” James’ dad said airily, and James felt oddly proud.

When Flynn got up and Finn pushed off the girl, her eyes were closed and she didn’t move. Callum went to turn her to lie on her back.

“Oh my god,” Andrew whimpered in the background and held his hand to his mouth. Laura didn’t say anything but was standing wide-eyed next to Andrew.

“Oi, you awake?” Callum asked loudly. The girl didn’t answer.

Memory-James went over and bent down next to her. He raised his hand and slapped her in the face several times. The girl remained still.

James registered his father’s hand movements speeding up.

“That turns you on?” he asked surprised.

“On occasion,” his dad answered.

After a particularly hard slap the limp girl finally let out a small whimper but otherwise didn’t react. Andrew drew an audible sigh of relief.

Callum pointed his wand at her. “Enervate.”

The girl gasped and opened her eyes wide. She tried sitting up but was still under the influence and could barely move her body.

“Right then,” Memory-James said. “Andrew, Laura; your turn.”

“Both of us?” Andrew asked.

“How exactly do you expect me to fuck her?” Laura asked.

“We don’t,” one of the twins answered.

Memory-James led Laura to the girl and guided her down on her knees next to the Slytherin. “Bend over,” he told her. “Put your nipple in her mouth and let her suck it like you did hers. She owes you that.”

Laura bent over, but the young Slytherin tried to turn her head away.

“Do it!” Callum was holding his wand to her throat.

She opened her mouth without further resistance and started sucking Laura’s nipple. Laura moaned in pleasure as the small girl’s tongue massaged the nub.

“Straddle her face,” Memory-James said after a while of tit-sucking. He reached down and petted Laura’s clit with one finger. “And make sure this is on her mouth.”

Laura moved her tit away from the seeker’s mouth and moved to straddle her, one leg on either side of her head, and facing away from her.

“Now suck her clit,” Callum said, still pointing his wand at the girl.

Laura gasped and her eyes fluttered shut as the girl sucked her clit into her mouth. Laura automatically started rocking back and forth, and reached down to take hold of her head to press it closer onto her dripping pussy.

“Andrew, your turn,” Callum ordered. He pointed his wand at the small girl’s pussy and whispered a spell.

“What was that spell?” James’ dad asked.

“To tighten her up again,” James answered. “Andrew’s cock is considerably smaller than the rest of us. He wouldn’t be able to feel a thing. Callum invented it himself. Refuses to share it the bastard.”

Andrew pulled down his trousers and hesitantly moved to stand on his knees in front of the Slytherin. Finn and Flynn moved to sit on either side of her and took a firm hold of her legs to spread them, giving Andrew space to enter her.

Andrew’s face contorted in wondrous pleasure as he pushed his cock in to the unresisting girl. It was obvious from the look on his face and his erratic movements that it wouldn’t take long.

Laura was still rocking back and forth on the girls face, holding on to the back of the girl’s head with one hand and pinching one of her own nipples with the other. Memory-James and Callum moved to stand on their knees in front of Laura, latching on to each their tit, allowing Laura to push even harder at the girl’s head.

Soon, Laura was shaking violently on top of the girl, crying out her orgasm. She leaned forward, resting hands on the floor, her pussy still covering the seeker’s mouth. At that moment Andrew came with a whimper and slumped on top of the Slytherin seeker.

“Move away, both of you,” Callum ordered. “There’s no need to smother her again.”

Andrew rolled off her and Laura climbed off her face.

The abused girl was lying motionless on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes, down her temples and into her hair. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her lips as well. Her cheeks were red from being slapped, and her hair tangled. There were large, red-purplish hickeys on her throat, and bruises on her throat, arms and hips. The motionlessness wasn’t from the drug and alcohol anymore. James knew it would be wearing off by now and soon gone from her system. It was pure resignation.

“Don’t you love the sight of her lying there all used?” James’ dad asked. He was still stroking his cock, not having come a second time yet. “Knowing that four different guys came in her pussy and another one in her arse as well?”

“Yeah,” James answered. He slowed down his stroking; he knew what was still to come. “And the fact that both Andrew and Laura enjoyed it. Laura’s already asked when we’re going to do it again.”

At that moment a voice sounded from the door.

“I found out what they were going to do to her.”

They all turned to look. Maggie was standing at the door, smiling devilishly, along with four blokes from the Slytherin Quidditch team. They were leering at the sight in the locker room, and one had already reached down to undo his trousers.

“Well,” Memory-James said, and gestured with his hand towards the girl on the floor. She had curled up, and was sniffling audibly. “She’s all yours.”

James and his dad watched the Slytherins give the already molested girl the same treatment the Gryffindors had. They were rough with her, paying no attention to her suffering.

She was screaming and fighting, now the drug had worn off, and the Slytherins did great teamwork, holding her down on the floor and each having their turn between her legs. Both her pussy and arse were violated several times, and at one glorious time, she was sandwiched between two bulky Slytherins and choking on another’s cock pushed down her throat to the hilt.

The sound of her choking had James come undone. His father, came to the image of her motionless and unresponsive body on the floor, and James wondered. Soon after they had both come that second time, the images dissolved. The memory was over.

When they emerged from the pensieve the office was almost dark. It had been several hours.

His dad poured a drink for them both, and handed one to James. Neat and strong as usual.

“The girl – Danielle – was she alright?” his dad asked.

“Of course,” James answered. “We’re not barbarians.”

“Of course not,” his dad answered, looking down at the liquid in his glass, smirking. “Did you obliviate her? As I recall, you were quite displeased with having to do that in the memory you showed me last time.”

“We didn’t. She still won’t remember it as more than a dream, though. Not really.”

“No, I suppose she won’t,” his dad answered. “What about the Slytherins? The drug seemed to have worn off by then.”

“Didn’t obliviate her either,” James answered. “She knew what was coming if she didn’t catch the snitch, and she knows not to tell. They do share a dorm, after all. They’ll have free access to her. Apparently it’s a common punishment in Slytherin.”

“Lucky bastards, eh?”

James hummed.

They were quiet for a while. James was working up courage to ask his dad sbout what he’d been wondering.

“Hey, dad?” he asked, looking down into his drink.

“Yeah?” his dad answered, turning his head to look at James.

“Does it… Did it… I noticed you came when Dani was passed out the second time. And the first time it seemed to arouse you quite a bit.”

His dad tilted his head and looked at him curiously. “Yes?”

“Does it, you know… Are you… Are you turned on by unconsciousness? You know, fucking someone who’s not responsive?”

“A lot of things turn me on, James,” his dad answered. “As I’ll wager a lot of things turn you on as well. Fucking someone unresponsive is just one thing out of many.”

“Yeah, but, I mean… What I mean is… Is it just the unconsciousness or are you into, you know… Snuff?”

His dad raised an eyebrow.

“Snuff is when –“ James went on to explain.

“I know what it is,” his dad cut him off. “As I said, a lot of things turn me on. It’s not something I’ve dabbled with much.”

“Right,” James said and swallowed.

“Well, we’ll let that be a tale for another evening. If you’re curious, that is. Are you?”

“I… I don’t really know,” James admitted. “I’m not sure.”

“Well,” his dad said and smiled reassuringly, “the summer holidays are long yet and there’s plenty of time to figure it out.

“Right,” James said again. He put the glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink. It stung in his throat and he coughed some.

“Well,” his dad said, putting down his empty glass. “Let’s adjourn for the night. Your mother’s coming home tomorrow on break from practice for a couple of days and is going to spend a few nights here. We’ll meet up again in three days, after Lily’s tucked in.”

James nodded and moved to leave. “Night, dad.”

“Goodnight, son,” his dad answered as James walked towards the door. “And James?”

“Yeah?” James said, turning his head to face his dad.

“That was one hell of a memory.”

“Yeah?” James asked and straightened his back a bit in pride.

“Yeah. I might even use it for personal pleasure.” His dad smiled. “Night, son.”

“Night, dad,” James answered. He smiled contently as he closed the office door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that I am well aware that just because a person gets aroused or is unable to protest, does not automatically mean they are willing participants. I know this. This is fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> My vision is to present a memory of either James or Harry in each chapter. There will most likely be more of Harry's as he's had over two decades to collect. There may be some chapters later on where James and Harry rape someone together. Perhaps. Most likely.


End file.
